


Chance Encounter

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #27: “A boulevard of broken dreams”, Drunk!Harry.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #27: “A boulevard of broken dreams”, Drunk!Harry.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chance Encounter

~

Harry stared into his drink as, all around him, people socialised. Hermione, Ron in tow, approached. 

“We just heard, Harry,” she murmured. “We’re sorry.” 

Sipping his ale, Harry shrugged. “It’s fine. I should’ve expected it.” He laughed bitterly. “Since when has any relationship of mine ended well?” 

Ron coughed. “Maybe you’re dating the wrong people, mate.” 

“What d’you mean?” Harry slurred. “I’ve dated brunettes, blondes, redheads, even one girl whose hair I’m pretty sure was purple.” He frowned. “Or was it blue? Don’t remember.” Finishing his drink he held up his mug, waiting for the bar elf to refill it. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Ron shared a look with Hermione, who nodded encouragingly. “I meant maybe it’s because you’re trying to date girls.” 

Harry blinked, then nodded slowly. “Oh! You know, you could be right.” 

“I could?” Ron exhaled, clearly relieved. “Thank Merlin. I wasn’t sure you’d get it.” 

“Oh I get it.” Harry took a swig of his refilled drink. “I’m dating _girls_ when I should be dating _women_.” He sighed. “Girls just leave you stranded on a boulevard of broken dreams.” 

Ron groaned. “No, that’s not--” 

Hermione clasped Ron’s arm. “Let me try. Harry, has it occurred to you that the reason things don’t work out with girls is that you’re more suited to partner with m--?” 

Just then there was a burst of loud laughter from a group of revellers who had entered the pub. Harry shook his head, putting down his empty mug. “I think I’m drunk,” he shouted over the din. “My hearing’s off!” 

Hermione leaned in. “I said--” 

But Harry, pointing at his ears, cried, “I think that’s it for me! I’m off.” 

“No, wait!” shouted Ron. “I’ll settle our bill and we’ll--” 

But Harry was already wending his way towards the door, his friends’ cries lost in the loud ambient noise of the pub. Before arriving there, however, he walked straight into someone. Looking up, his eyes widened in recognition, his heart doing an odd flip in his chest. “Snape?” 

Snape smirked. “Potter.” 

Harry licked his lips, feeling impulsive. “Have a drink with me?”

Snape raised an eyebrow and, after a hesitation, inclined his head. “Lead on.” 

~


End file.
